Report-to-report functionality may be used to connect reports within a system. This functionality, however, requires custom tailored sender and receiver reports to make sure that they “fit together” in their definition, selection criteria and database tables. No general way exists that allows general information from one report to be used to select information that may reside in other places in the system.